1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical system like a testing system for testing the channels of a communication system.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Such electrical system comprises two function boards and at least one voltage converter, wherein the function boards and the voltage converter are connected such that a voltage generated by the voltage converter is supplied to the function boards. In an electrical testing system, the function boards may be realized by so-called channel boards wherein none or one or two function boards may be plugged in and may therefore be present in the electrical system.
In such an electrical system, it is often required that, if two function boards are present, these two function boards are identical. If this requirement is not fulfilled, the function boards must not be supplied with a voltage.